marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Dante
Dante is the main character of the Devil May Cry series. In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Dante is seen wearing his attire from Devil May Cry 3, which chronologically, is the first game of the series. Backstory Dante is the main protagonist in the [http://devilmaycry.wikia.com/wiki/Devil_May_Cry_%28series%29 Devil May Cry series]. He is the second son of Sparda and Eva, and the younger twin brother of Vergil. As such, he is a half-demon/half-human hybrid. Dante is a mercenary dedicated to exterminating demons, a mission he follows in pursuit of those that killed his mother and corrupted his brother. Appearance Like his father, the Dark Knight Sparda, Dante has naturally white hair and cyan eyes. As for clothing, he wears his Devil May Cry 3 outfit which consists of a red trenchcoat, black fingerless gloves, brown pants and brown boots. In Devil May Cry 3 he's shirtless, but in the rest of the series his shirt is closed. Personality Throughout the Devil May Cry series, Dante is incredibly cocky and flippant, mouthing off to even the most powerful demons, and generally enjoys rubbing people the wrong way. He does mature somewhat as time goes by, becoming much more calm by the time of Devil May Cry 4, but never really loses this attitude. Dante is seemingly totally unafraid at all times, or is at least stoic in this way, whether being attacked by the Seven Hells in his office or being swallowed by a giant serpent demon. With the exception of Devil May Cry 2 (which most fans ignore anyway), Dante rarely shows any seriousness. He can be serious when the situation calls for it, but can still remain calm during such situations and is never without a witty taunt or comeback. Dante can seem at times to be uncaring or even callous, but actually has a very strong sense of justice and prefers to fight fairly. He can be counted on to do the right thing, even if he makes cynical quips about it the entire time. Unusually, while he has issues with his own demonic side, and was at one point totally unwilling to accept its existence (going as farto say he didn't have a father), Dante has little qualms about accepting demons who choose to be good, such as Trish and Bradley. Though Dante is quoted to believe that "humans are often worse than demons" in the anime, he refuses to kill full-blooded humans. Dante values family and friends very highly, and always hides this behind his insincere, jokey attitude. He cared deeply for his mother and, even despite their extreme differences, also cares for Vergil. Even after 3 boss fights worth of fighting over the course of Devil May Cry 3, Dante still tried to save his brother when he was falling into the Demon World, and even shed a tear over losing him, hence inspiring the name of his demon-extermination agency, Devil May Cry. Gameplay Aside from his signature broadsword Rebellion and his two .45 caliber handguns, Ebony and Ivory, Dante makes use of the three-headed ice nunchaku Cerberus, the fire and wind scimitars Agni and Rudra, the electric guitar Nevan, and the gauntlet/greaves set Beowulf. Along with these Devil Arms (all of which are featured in Devil May Cry 3) are firearms from the same game, namely Artemis, a Demon World multi-beam laser gun, Kalina Ann, a rocket launcher belonging to Lady and Coyote-A, a sawed-off shotgun. In his DLC Dark Knight Sparda costume, Dante uses the Force Edge instead of the Rebellion. His super moves consist of him entering Devil Trigger state, open-firing with Ebony and Ivory, and executing several Stingers (forward dash stabs) using Rebellion. Dante has a massive amount of command normals and special attacks, more so than any other character in the entire series. Dante's moveset gives him a powerful rushdown game with lots of combos, crossups, mixups and pressure, making him a character that excels well in literally any field as a souped-up Jack-of-All-Trades character, with average health and damage output to date. He makes an extremely effective battery character (or on-point altogether) since his specials allow him to extend his combos greatly without using his hyper combos. His normals also have great range, and his crouching L/A is a superb low hitting poke. His moves only deal average damage, and Dante only using a few of his tools, can be just as lethal; Dante in the hands of an expert or novice alike can at times see no need to rely on his full moveset. Out of all the characters who possess the most powerful loops in the game, Dante is by far the simplest character to use for making big combos compared to others, as most of them tend to hit multiple times for lax execution. With this in mind, unlike most of the cast who rely on tricks and strict cancelling, Dante is all about creativity with his whole moveset (as it is composed of legit additional inputs). His Bold Move is also a good move for command jump mixups akin to flying variable attack mixups, and a trick known as Bold Cancelling can even be applied to most of his non cancelable moves (by cancelling his non-cancelable attack with it, then cancelling his Bold Move into the desired attack just before he leaves the ground). However, some of his moves also require strict inputting to use instantly, such as his Tempest, Beehive, The Hammer, and the like. Despite sounding practically invincible at first, his moves do little damage and he is difficult to fully master, as his moveset is vast to the point of being hard to memorize. Also, execution on some of his combos are rather strict. One should learn to stick with their own personal bread & butter combo before getting too carried away in trying out other combos. Plenty of good practice beforehand is the key to using Dante well. As said before, Dante is all about creativity, but such creativity must be ensured to be practical as well. One could say that his gameplay models after Ragna the Bloodedge from BlazBlue due to a tributing artwork of the latter holding the trademark sword of Dante's, Rebellion, as well as having a theme with the same name. Both these characters utilize similar concepts in the battlefield (crossups, rushdown, diving attacks, launchers, powerups, long combos, corner carries, etc.) In this case, Ragna veterans from BlazBlue: Continuum Shift onwards should feel right at home with Dante for a while, especially those that are used to characters that have the most moves out of every other in a fighting game. In UMVC3, Dante's executions have been tweaked and given different timing, in that all of his moves do increased knockback (making it less probable to pin opponents for juggles outside the corner at times). His hitboxes for some of his normals have been shrunk, and his minimum damage scaling was also retweaked as well. Bold Move now packs decreased startup time, making Bold Cancelling more strict. However, a few big buffs were earned in trade, his Million Dollars can now be mashed, as well as his Devil Trigger giving him the ability to double air dash and triple jump. The biggest one of all is that his followup specials that are done from repeated commands now only require a single button input, making his special-based combos much more easier to pull off. However, despite his power, Dante is notably weak in one area: which happens to be zoning. Despite his good range and numerous projectiles, his projectiles are often very slow, so despite being able to play a zoning game, he also focuses much more on damage from a hit-confirm as opposed to dwindling down health from a distance, and his gun-based moves are notably punishable despite being fast and fullscreen, due to their recovery. Basic Moves and Command Normals *'Stinger:' One of Dante's signature moves. Lunges forward with a sword stab. Only cancels into Bold Move and Million Stab (as an additional input). A "Lv.2" version of it can be followed up from Scat Shot, Clay Pigeon or Cold Shower which wallbounces airborne opponents. **'Million Stab:' Followup to Stinger (as well as Stinger Lv.2), Dante stabs multiple times in succession, then finishes with a knockdown stab. A minor version of it also acts as Dante's crouching H/C. *'Prop Shredder:' Spins Rebellion in a vertical pinwheel fashion to grind up opponents. Followup to Scat Shot, Clay Pigeon and Cold Shower. Launches opponent like a normal launcher, so it's possible to followup with a super jump to a normal air combo. Cannot cancel into anything else from this move. *'Scat Shot:' Optional followup to his standing H/C, fires Ebony & Ivory forward. Can followup with Stinger Lv.2 or Prop Shredder. *'Cold Shower:' A variant of his Wild Stomp attack from DMC3. Fires Ebony and Ivory downward to the ground. Can OTG. Can followup with Stinger Lv.2 or Prop Shredder. *'Weasel Shot: '''Optional followup to his standing H/C, Rapidly pressing H/C will have Dante fire gunshots with Ebony & Ivory. Dante leaps backward while firing gunshots from Ebony & Ivory. Assist version has him feint with a forward dash first. Followup to to his standing C or done as a standalone command normal. *'Clay Pigeon: Followup to High Time with upward gunshots (a nod to gunshot followups from High Time in the DMC games). Can followup with Stinger Lv.2 or Prop Shredder. *Rain Storm:' Dante spirals in midair while firing Ebony and Ivory directly downward. Can hit OTG. A variant of it (plus one of his other moves called Wild Stomp) is used during his backward ground throw. *'Bold Move: Original move. Command jump forward that can be used to cancel attacks into aerial attacks, creating mixups as it acts as a normal forward jump. Can also be used to cancel any move to chain into another attack considered impossible to cancel into from there (by executing the desired attack just before Dante leaves the ground). Possibly a nod to most of the jump cancelable options in the DMC games. Special Moves *'''Multi-lock: Fire a shot from Artemis that stalks the opponent, applying pressure. A rather slow move. Can be charged for more shots. Dante can even walk around while charging, and the charge can be cancelled with any move. **'Acid Rain:' Followup to Multi-Lock. Fires the Artemis upward to send the bullets into the sky and they scatter to rain downward afterward. Can execute before Multi-lock attack animation. The raining portion of the attack can hit OTG. *'Crystal:' Dante points downward with Cerberus to create a flash of ice crystals in front of him. Can OTG. **'Million Carats:' Followup to Crystal, Dante smashes Cerberus down on the ground to erupt a launching ice prison around himself. Can be executed before the attack animation of Crystal. Can OTG and puts the enemy into the air. *'Hysteric:' Fires 8 homing missiles from Lady's personal gun from Devil May Cry 3, the Kalina Ann. **'Grapple: '''Followup to Hysteric where Dante can fire the Kalina Ann's grappling bayonet at his target to pull them in (which counts as a blockable throw). The target is then speared by the gun as they are pulled in (with Dante pulling it out from them for a knockdown), and the grapple upon connecting cannot be cancelled by anything (not even an X-Factor). A glitch can be done with this move that makes the wire and the bayonet stick to the foe (by cancelling the Hysteric with a Devil Trigger then immediately performing the Grapple right after the Hyper flash). Unlike most of Dante's followups, this move must be done at the beginning of the Hysteric's animation before the missiles come out, and can hit at full screen range. *'Drive:' Slashes a powerful wave from the ground. Can be delayed. Both the wave and the sword slash do independant damage. *'Twister:' Spins Agni & Rudra to create a flaming tornado of fire and wind. Can OTG. **'Tempest:' Followup to Twister, a more stronger version of the aforementioned move where Dante twirls the two swords the other way around. Cannot hit OTG unlike Twister. Dante doesn't leave the ground for this version unlike the original DMC3. *'Volcano:' Punches the ground with Beowulf to erupt a small quake of light. Can OTG, puts the enemy into the air and can be jump canceled. **'Beehive:' Followup to Volcano, Dante with Beowulf eqippued rapidly kicks the opponent, then smashes his foot down to create a burst of light. Causes ground bounce and is an overhead on the final hit. Based off of his Beowulf Combo II for Beowulf in DMC3. *'Jam Session: Slides forward on the ground while strumming a solo with Nevan to create a violet electrical storm/lightning pillar. In the original DMC3, a swarm of bats in an electrical whirlwind appears instead. *'''Reverb Shock: Rushes at the enemy with a solo with Nevan that covers Dante in electricity. *'Revolver:' Flips forward with Cerberus in hand to smash opponents. Can OTG can has a small ground bounce effect. *'Jet'-'Stream:' Runs forward while executing alternating slashes using Agni & Rudra. **'Fireworks:' Flails his shotgun, the Coyote-A, around like a pair of nunchaku as he fires away. Followup to Revolver, Reverb Shock, and Jet-Stream. Can hit at full-screen range. **'Dance Macabre:' A rapid amount of four slashes with Rebellion. Followup to Revolver, Reverb Shock, and Jet-Stream, but must be done at strict timing in order to execute the move. No cancels are available (not even Hyper Cancels) if the attack connects. Holds the opponent in place and grounds them of any of the slashes connect. However, Dante must first connect with a dash forward to make sure the move starts first. ***'Crazy Dance:' Followup to Dance Macabre, Dante sticks Rebellion in the ground, grabs the hilt of his sword and does a spinning pole kick with it, then ends with a wide slash. Automatically used with Dance Macabre in MvC3. *'Killer Bee: '''Dive kicks diagonally downward with one of the Beowulf's grieves. Causes ground bounce. **'The Hammer:' Acts as a followup to Killer Bee where Dante executes a downward double-fisted haymaker with the Beowulf's gauntlets. Can be executed before the animation for a quick air combo/aerial rave finish that does an untechable knockdown. Hits overhead. *'Sky Dance:' Wildly slashes with Agni & Rudra in midair, then drops to the ground with a falling flipping slash. Causes ground bounce if aimed right, but works even if one was used earlier in the combo. Hits overhead. *'Air Play:' Shoots a ball of lightning and bats from a solo with Nevan in midair. Can charge the attack, and Dante will freeze in midair while doing so. Causes stagger on hit. *'Air Trick:' Teleports, then reappears in midair behind the opponent. *'Air Raid:' Nevan's flight ability, only accessed during the Devil Trigger. Can also activate during jump and cannot block during flight. *'Vortex:' Dashes forward while covered in electricity in midair/mid-flight, can only be used during the Devil Trigger. *'Thunder Bolt:' Fires an electric beam while in midair/mid-flight downward-diagonally, can only be used during the Devil Trigger. Can hit OTG. Assist Attacks Hyper Combos *'Million Dollars (Level 1):' Unleashes quick fired rounds from his guns, Ebony and Ivory, in DMC's Twosome Time fashion, ending with a dual charged shot (similar to the finishing blow to Mundus in the first game) and his trademark one-liner "Jackpot". *'Devil Trigger (Level 1):' Taps into his demonic powers to enter into a demon form for a breif period of time. Increases Dante's strength by 15%. New moves are gained, including the ability to fly using Nevan's Air Raid technique from DMC3. Dante can also gradually heal his red health as well as having his assists undergo the same powerup effect while halting the duration if he's tagged out. Dante cannot build any meter in this state, though he can do so as an assist. *'Devil Must Die (Level 3):' Unleashes 4, quick back-and-forth Stingers. He then prepares for the "Finale Stinger" which drives through the opponent and launches them forward in a devastating red ring of demon magical energy. X-Factor Dante's standing A, B, and C in that order, as well as the midair versions, are based off of some of his standard combos in DMC3. His standing guard is based of the Royal Guard style. Forward and backward dashes and Air Trick are based off of the Trickster style. Changes in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 * Increased knockback for all moves. * Adjusted hit stun time and float heights for all moves. * Decreased minimum damage scaling on normal and special attacks. * Decreased hitbox size of L and M. * Lowered float of Clay Pigeon. * Decreased cancel time during startup of Bold Move. * Commands that were performed through repetitve joystick motions can now be done with a single additional button press. * Can now perform Killer Bee during Rain Storm, complete with The Hammer followup. * Increased invincibility frame startup on The Hammer, and decreased total invincibility frames. * Decreased damage of Volcano-Beehive. * Slightly increased horizontal knockback from Beehive. * Final hit of Beehive no longer hits overhead. * During Devil Trigger, Dante can now triple jump and double air dash. * Additional hits can be added to Million Dollars through rapid buttons presses. Theme Song Dante's theme song is a remix of Devils Never Cry the theme song of '''Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening'. Trailer Special Quotes Ending Trivia *Dante has, according to Capcom, no references for his original color schemes, though it was assumed they were based on his Diesel clothing from Devil May Cry 2, Trish (Blond hair and black coat and pants), and Ryu from Breath of Fire III. In Ultimate, he gets a Vergil alt. and an orange alt. based off Taskmaster's Frightful Four color. His DLC costume changes him to his father, Sparda, complete with Sparda's demon form as his Devil Trigger. **Also, his Devil Triggered form changes color, depending on the used color scheme. *One of his intro quotes is, "Let's rock, baby!", which is something of Dante's trademark Pre-Asskicking One-Liner. He also caps off his Million Dollars hyper with, "Jackpot!". This is Dante's personal Catch Phrase, used as a Pre-Mortem One-Liner before finishing off the Big Bads of the first and third games. *At the end of his Million Dollars hyper, Dante fires two bullets made out of pure demonic energy, alluding to his finisher on Mundus in the first game and his combination attack with Vergil in the third to defeat Arkham, both which involved attacks of similar caliber being fired from Ebony & Ivory. This could also double as a nod to Dante's ability to charge up his own bullets with his demonic energy. *His Level 3 is named Devil Must Die, a nod to the notoriously difficult "Dante Must Die" mode in the DMC games. *His intro quote against every female character (minus Trish, Amaterasu and Morrigan) is "How come I never meet any nice girls?" This most likely references Dante's second meeting with Lady in DMC3, where he tries to woo her and ends up receiving a bullet to the head (Dante ends up lampshading this with the line "I'm beginning to think I've got rotten luck with women."). *He was confirmed early May in Game Informer's May 2010 issue, also featuring Captain America, Deadpool and Felicia. *Deadpool is set as Dante's in-game rival due to their many similarities. They are both wisecracking mercenaries who wear red and are adept in the usage of both firearms and swords. They both also have regenerative abilities, and the fact that both their names start with the letter "D" is little more than coincidence. They even have a very similar hyper combo where they continually shoot their guns at the enemy, with Dante firing rounds cooler, more fashionably and "stylishly". They are dissimilar in two respects, however - he isn't deformed, thus needing no mask, and isn't mentally deranged. Because of the latter, he cannot match Deadpool's humor and unpredictability, nor his constant breach of the fourth wall, being less ridiculous in fights. *He has the most moves of the MVC3 roster, with a whopping 41 moves, counting his Hyper combos. This is explained by the sheer amount of weapons he has and can use in-game. To balance his innate versatility, his moves were made evidently less damaging compared to other characters, and there is already his naturally high execution requirement, as well as his weak zoning via his slow projectiles. *In game, most, if not all, of his special moves were derived from Devil May Cry 3's different Gunslinger and Swordmaster style moves. When the player activates a special move, rings of light flash around Dante, similar to when one activates a Crazy Combo in DMC3. Additionally, when he guards, he is seen doing so with the Royal Guard style. The Air Trick and his air dash are from the Trickster style. *Dante's playstyle can be easily compared to Ragna the Bloodedge from BlazBlue; they both seem to be rushdown characters with powerful combo extensions and moves that share similar positions: from diving moves, to forward dashes, energy attacks (though Ragna has no true projectiles or overly swift movement), diving strikes, powerup states and even a huge focus on combos and corner carry. It is worth mentioning that they also share a similar button scheme featuring a light, medium and heavy attack button (both their jumping medium attacks can even crossup), and that the BlazBlue Material Collection features artwork of a shocked Ragna holding Dante's signature sword, Rebellion, and both have a rivalry with a brother clad in blue skilled with Japanese blades (BlazBlue's Jin Kisaragi to DMC's Vergil). Dante like Ragna are both on terms of low health levels, though Dante has more health than the latter (Ryu in his Jack of Trades/Shoutoukan fame has more higher health than average oddly in comparison). **Funny enough, both characters have even used large swords that can transform into scythes, though Dante's weapon of that kind (the Sparda, named after his father) is used mainly by Trish in future DMC media. *His victory pose is lifted directly from the one he does at the end of Devil May Cry 3 when he and Lady were about to fight a horde of demons, in which he takes out his pistols Ebony & Ivory out, and swings them before pointing them at the screen. And according to this video, Dante's original victory pose was different, similar to his Devil May Cry 4 artwork. *Dante's pose in his MvC3 artwork resembles the artwork of Date Masamune from Sengoku Basara (specifically his Sengoku Basara 2 alternate attire artwork). Curiously Date Masamune's English voice actor is also Reuben Langdon, with Dante's seiyuu voicng Masamune's retainer, Katakura Kojuurou. *Several references in the Viewtiful Joe series (and in MvC3) imply that Joe and Dante know each other and are close friends. They were both created by former Capcom member, Hideki Kamiya, who created and directed both games as well. Also in the Playstation 2 version of the game Viewtiful Joe, he is a playable character with some of his moves from Devil May Cry along with the "Bangle of Time" (V-Watch), which was a hidden item in that game. *He, along with Ryu and Chris Redfield, were featured in majority of the earlier gameplay video trailers, due to the fact that Capcom showing more of Felicia and Morrigan, the other 2 of the first 5 confirmed for Capcom could've raised a few corporate eyebrows from ESRB. Another reason could be that Devil May Cry, Street Fighter, and Resident Evil, are Capcom's three most successful video game franchises. *In the end of the opening movie, one can see Dante in his pose from Devil May Cry: The Animated Series. *Morrigan appears to have some level of seduction hold over Dante, as evident by his win quote against her that he 'loves it when a girl gets violent'. Notable similarities can be drawn between these two Capcom characters, such as each of them being related to powerful, but now deceased Demons (Belial and Sparda, respectively). Nevan from Devil May Cry 3 also seemed to have some hold over him as well. *Dante's Devil Trigger form was designed by Kazuma Kaneko of Atlus fame, originally for Devil May Cry 3 as a present for Dante's inclusion in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne. *His win quote vs. Vergil is taken straight from Devil May Cry 3, when Dante defeats Vergil in his last boss battle. *Ghost Rider has the same gameplay style of Devil May Cry's terminology on his movie based game. This makes his in-game rivalry even stronger. *Dante's seiyuu Toshiyuki Morikawa was a long time seiyuu in the whole vs. Capcom series (by voicing Ryu and Charlie pre-SF4 and MVC3/TVC). Dante is Morikawa's fourth different character role in the whole vs. Capcom series (He reprises his role from the DMC anime; Tekkaman Blade, Morikawa's debut role was in Tatsunoko vs. Cacpom: Ultimate All-Stars). **A casting gag involving that also made Morikawa act as a Japanese dub to the original Dante in an adaption of Dante's Inferno. **Ironically, his second outfit with black coat and white hair scheme somewhat resembles Sephiroth from the Final Fantasy series, one of Morikawa's other known roles (this is mainly a coincidence). *While Dante wears his Devil May Cry 3 clothing, his age seems to be closer to his Devil May Cry 1/4 appearance which may explain why Dante knows Trish. *Dante has an infinite where it's possible to spam his Cold Shower on the foe in the corner for a repeated "OTG juggle". This requires no X-factor, but takes a lot of patience to fully K.O. one character due to damage scaling. In UMVC3, this is no longer possible in X-Factor due to the new speed buff ruining the flow of the timing. *A glitch with a Team Hyper Combo/Variable Combination/Crossover Combination involves Dante performing an attack on the right frame of it enables him to freeze his partners in place while he is able to spam the screen with continuous attacks almost as time has stopped. This was discovered by player Rogueyoshi and is conned as the "Quicksilver glitch" (after the original style from DMC3). Ironically enough, the Quicksilver style itself in the original DMC3 game has a glitch as well. Artwork Dante_MvsC3-FTW.PNG|Original Marvel vs. Capcom 3 artwork. Colors22.JPG|Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 costumes dantex650.jpg|Dante wallpaper 50486b1f34ede7d5ef45059d5577edd6.jpg|Sparda - DLC costume 56ae4db19a4561aa42f51f1177b8a9b2.png|Dante Winning Pose s_dante00_bm_nomip_s_dante00_bm_nomipout.png|Dante Full Victory Pose dante 1.png|UMvC3 ending 1 dante 2.png|UMvC3 ending 2 Also See Dante's moves in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Dante's moves in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Category:Good Alignment Category:Capcom Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:Characters Category:UMvC3 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dante Category:Battery Characters Category:Devil May Cry Characters Category:Zoning Characters Category:4th Wall Breakers